dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Werehog21
What the fuck are you doing? When I make an edit, you do not revert it. It is my decision to blank the LINK pages. Kulaguy 06:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Your decision was immature and stupid!, I thought you were cool at first, but if your going to block me from putting facts on a page, that isn't a good enough excuse! You will be reported for this, you know. Werehog 11:04 PM 2/22/2010 (UTC) ::Go ahead. Report me. I banned you for 2 hours so you don't revert my edits. I am the goddamn creator of this Wiki and I know what's good for it. We don't need the fucking LINK pages to have the same god damn appearance and personality descriptions from other pages. That's just stupid, useless filler. In addition, I changed everybody to being an unknown because we DO NOT know. Get it through your god damn thick head. We don't know if they are the same fucking people. You can't fucking assume that LINK Kuhn is the same as GU Kuhn. That's a dumbass assumption. That's like saying Games Sora is the same as SIGN Sora, which is completely fucking wrong. Games Sora is an AI, SIGN Sora is real. Ask yourself, why the fuck would Piros control both Piros and Piros the 3rd? Or Ryou controlling both Sora and Haseo? I swear to God if you revert my edits when you get unbanned, you will be permabanned. Kulaguy 07:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::The same? THE SAME!? I wrote the description differently so that it wouldn't be the same! You cuss at me, you block me, you even erased everything I put down that was logical! AND FOR WHAT!? Because I don't think like you? Because I defect from you? YOU should be the one blocked for acting like such a child and calling me names! From what I hear, doing THAT is a violation of Wikia itself! You've succeeded in blocking me, big whuptyfriggin doo! I don't care if you "Permabanned" me, that isn't even a word, I'd say it properly for you to understand, but something tells me that someone small-minded like you just wouldn't care! So do your worst, you monster! I'll stick with the obvious, and spit at the people who think otherwise. :::I am not afraid of you, do what you will, but I will restore the pages back to the way they were, even if I have to delete your account to do so. Your worst nightmare! 11:39 PM 2/22/2010 (UTC) ::::Haha. Such a funny little person. Not the same? Bullshit. Ex: "(Character) keeps more or less the same appearance. BLAH BLAH BLAH COPIED FROM OTHER CHARACTER PAGE BLAH BLAH MADE OBVIOUS BECAUSE IT MENTIONS CLASS BLAH BLAH." That's not different. That's copying and pasting the same information and adding one sentence behind it. Therefore, garbage. Please, go ahead and point to legitimate examples of me erasing "logical" info and I'll look into it. Protip: go into the history section of a page and then choose which two edits to compare. Please. I actually do encourage you to do this. That way, you actually have a slight chance of proving me wrong. ::::Calling names is a violation of Wikia itself? Please show me the ToS where it says that. Oh yeah, you did the same thing too in Talk: Kuhn (LINK). Need I refresh your memory? :::::Falcon: Hey guys, we don't know if he's really Kuhn or not. :::::Otaku: Yeah, I agree. We should edit the LINK pages that say they're the same :::::You: "You guys are pathetic. It's Kuhn, the same one from the G.U. games! And if you dumb asses are too blinded by your own imagination to believe that, then maybe you shouldn't be on .hack//Wiki at all! Thanks for reading." ::::Why hello there hypocrisy. "Permabanned" not a word? I'm not the guy using "whuptyfriggin." Really, if you're gonna criticize me using fake words, don't do it yourself. And me small minded? You're the dumbass that think just because it says "Kuhn," means it's the same Kuhn as GU. That is the very definition of small minded. You don't seem to understand that being open minded means acknowledging, we do not know who the fuck is returning. ::::Oh, and you'll restore the pages? Hello there ban feature. What you'll do amounts to vandalism, but you'll still be able to edit your talk page. I mean, you'll need to so you could prove I'm "small minded" and not really give a fuck about your "logical" descriptions. Seriously, besides me being condescending, I encourage you to look through the page histories and prove I erased valid information. If you go through a couple pages, you can see I kept some stuff. I skimmed the info, I didn't just delete stuff willy nilly. ::::And you'll delete my account? Who do you think you are? Lios? My worst nightmare? Please. You talk tough but have nothing to show for it. Once others see this, they'll side with me, not you. Don't think I'm alone in this decision to delete info on Link pages. Kulaguy 08:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::For spectators at home, Werehog21 deleted all the above before issuing the next statement.--Falcon At 00:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore, your an asshole, and your stupid. Delete me and get it over with. I believe in what I do and you can't change that. I like what was on the pages, and if God must cast me out for writing what I think is right, so be it. I'll undo what you did when I get the chance, you will delete me, so there's no way I can bring you down. Do it right now, because I'll keep ignoring you and your crappy speeches about how wrong I am. Delete me right now, you cocky ass. Werehog 12: 24 AM 2/23/2010 (UTC) :Hey, what are you doing? I like what's on this page. You don't need to delete my argument. You really are a horrible hypocrite. You criticize me of deleting important information on a page when you do the same thing yourself. Now what? You think I'm Lios now? I've already banned you for a few days, although I'll probably extend itnow that you want to revert the pages still. I can't delete accounts. Although, I accept the compliment of you calling me God, but that title is reserved for Tokuoka. Also, I don't give a fuck in what you believe, because what you believe is wrong. Simply put, you are an idiot. You are the stupid one. You are the dumbass. Why don't you carefully read your own argument? Because, really, you are wrong. Even though I'm insulting you, my points are still valid. Your argument holds no water. What you want to do is post either dubious or false/unconfirmed information on a page, which is entirely against the concept of this Wiki. You don't like the way I run things? Too bad. Why don't you go make your own .hack Wiki and post whatever the fuck you want there? Because this Wiki is for .hack truth, not dumbass speculation. Kulaguy 20:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) This is alot more fun as a spectator than as an arguer, but still, Werehog21 (if you really are 23) act your age. Either way, grow up. I'm not her to gloat, only to support Kulaguy in an effort to show you how tripped out you are. Currently, no one is on your side. you can either calm down and rejoin society or continue to not read what other people are typing and become a mockery.--Falcon At 00:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ^That. Spiritsoulx 01:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I had some time to think, and right now, I've decided to suck it up, swallow my dignity, and put an end to my childish argument with the Admin, Kulaguy. Kulaguy (and most of the users that hate me), I am sorry for... A. Calling you names. B. Going against your edits and decisions. C. Continuing this fight. D. Threatening to block you (even though I can't). E. Putting opinion over fact on a Wiki. I don't know how I can make up for what I did, but if I was given a chance, I would gladly take it. Can any of you forgive me? Thank you for reading. Werehog 6:43 PM 2/23/2010 (UTC) Haha, you're fucking hilarious, kid! cruncher3019 02:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Werehog, I forgive you, as long as there is no third arguement--Falcon At 12:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. I will not put infringed or copied info on a page or argue with the following admins, Kulaguy and OtakuD50 ever again. In fact I plan on keeping my word. I'll talk to the Admins about it before I edit a page next time. Werehog 1:26 PM 2/24/2010 (UTC) :::That's going too far. We'd rather not be bothered. All we really ask is that you use common sense, don't post unconfirmed information as fact. I'd also add that everything be written within proper grammar standards, but you can't win every battle.--OtakuD50 22:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Understood, I think. I'll just leave the pages alone until the proper fact is revealed later when the game is released. I'll try and not make any edits on the Link pages until someone says that I could. Werehog 2:16 PM 2/24/2010 (UTC) :::::I've just read Cruncher's earlier comments. I don't want to cross the line again, OK? Nothing fishy is going on, I really just want to make the right choices from now on. If someone tells me something is wrong with my edits, then this time, I want to understand what they are saying, and try and do the right thing, by letting them have their way. Werehog 12:33 AM 2/25/2010 (UTC) New Images When you upload a new image, you put a link to the source of the image, not a summary of the image. Kulaguy 19:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) In addition, don't upload every single image you find. Also, check the before uploading an image. Somebody already uploaded Bst Haseo. Kulaguy 22:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry I did that, it was just, well, there was a section on the character sheet in Link that said "Haseo B-st", and I just found the Famitsu scan that could help start it up. And I didn't know that there was a section for New Files, I feel so stupid! Werehog 2:13 PM 2/27/2010 (UTC) Adding Categories To add page to a category, just put a link to the category at the bottom of that page (e.g. Category:LINK Characters at the bottom of Silabus (LINK). You don't need to worry about the link appearing on the page, Category links are invisible unless preceded by a colon. - Kuukai2 22:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll remember to do that next time. User:Werehog21 4:50 PM, 11/14/2009 (UTC) Dude... "Though she may look like the original Blackrose, their relation is unknown."-me though there has been speculation on both sides, It still stands that we do not know. --Falcon At 03:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :That still doesn't justify what your doing! Stop it right now or else! Werehog 7:30 PM 1/19/2010 (UTC) ::Stop what/Or else what? We can not lie. I hate link already. I don't care about theories. We must be objective or be cast away.--Falcon At 03:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::WERE NOT LYING!! Get it through that thick Jawbreaker head of yours and QUIT FILLING THE PAGES WITH LIES! Werehog 7:50 PM 1/19/2010 (UTC) ::::lol! you didn't even answer! whatever. I'm going to bed. long day tomorrow, you know. I'll be back tomorrow...and the next day...and the next day...--Falcon At 04:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please read the reply on Talk:Kuhn (LINK). Werehog 8:15 PM 1/19/2010 (UTC) Party Members I'm undoing the additions you made. Party members aren't usually included in the description. At this wiki we usually add a code to the page after the game is released. Outlaw630 15:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry. I thought it was necessary. If you really didn't want those changes, then I guess I can understand. I mean, the code IS needed for explanation. By the way, should you make one for the members of Scicksal? Werehog 2:07 PM 2/8/2010 (UTC) Azure Flame Kite I noticed you changed the edit I made, I checked the manga and that is not Azure Flame Kite, that is just kite. If you need more proof view this Image at imageshack. I won't say what point that quote, I added is from, due to spoilers. :Actually, Outlaw630 was the one who posted the quote, and brought proof to back it up. Azure Flame Kite did say that in the manga, in an unreleased non-translated page of Twilight Knights that Outlaw630 translated. I would suggest you talk to him about whether or not this was true or not. Werehog 1:02 PM 7/5/2010 (UTC)